


The Post Credits

by yamisionnach



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamisionnach/pseuds/yamisionnach
Summary: Just something I decided to write when I was bored. It is poorly written and un-betaed; and mostly unfinished. Just a little ditty about Mr. and Mrs. Rutherford.





	

Violace ‘Trevelyan’ or should she write ‘Rutherford’?

The drafted letter written in charcoal before her was smudged from hours of fiddling with the parchment, only her name black against the beige color. They had just been married, by ‘just’ she meant months ago and this was the first letter she dared draft during their extended consummation of marriage. Their ceremony was beautiful if simple; she was of nobility but cared not for the grandiose that came with such a life. The white dress something that the seamstresses of Skyhold created in a night and shined with beauty as she stood before Cullen; they could have been clothed in rags and it still would have been beautiful.

Violace was of course distracting herself from the letter in hand. Said letter was eventually going to her mother and father because it brought good news that only her husband and she knew at the moment. She was with child. From her size Cullen had the fertility to impregnate her the first night of their marriage; moving her board aside to look down she couldn’t help but smile. Cullen was beside himself with joy when they realized it.

She had awoken after a night of passionate coupling with nausea gripping at her, forcing her from his arms and to the balcony just across the room. Heaving her stomach empty she gasped for breath, hardly noticing the fluid smearing across her thighs. At least until her dear husband came to embrace her from behind, his member sliding between her thighs easily, slicked with their fluids. As sexy as the action was she heaved again and his hand came to press firmly against her stomach, steadying her. It was then he gasped softly. He knew. Quickly he gathered her and she was immediately worshiped, even more than when she was seen as the Herald of Andraste. Her every need met without hesitating by her doting husband.

Looking out the window she had to sigh, it had been so long since they had indulged in each other and she was distracting herself with anything and everything. Still she came back to the longing of being _held_ by her husband before he truly could no longer until their child was born. That day was coming, slowly and achingly, her own reassurances that sex was still safe at this time not good enough. She was but a woman and she knew he was only a man, this could not last forever, and especially not when she pressed against him and felt how much he desired her.

The parchment was too far gone and she placed it down to stand, thankful it was not a challenge to stand on her own yet. Cullen was gone for a little while and had she not been able to stand it would have been a problem. Supplies were running low and they needed more. They were heading to their gifted home in Ferelden soon; a group gift from friends and Cullen’s family. He insisted they accept it after all, since soon ‘we can stay here forever and it will be too dangerous for you to make the trip.’ A loving man that cared for her deeply but worried too much… She understood though.

_‘Safe and solid, protecting and proud. He feels like quiet, stronger when you hold him.’_

_‘Maker preserve me, I must send you to him.’_

Desperation seized her, pleasure rushing between her thighs just thinking about him. She thought back to Skyhold when he took her for the first time, the sound of glass crashing to the floor and her gentle gasp. His smile that was just a twitch of the corner of his lips that changed the shape of his scar, as if it was smiling with him when he cleared the desk with a sweep of his arm. Violace ran her tongue over her own lips wishing she could trace that scar again. Cullen wouldn’t dare do more than a gentle, loving kiss that left her aching for more and knowing it would not come. He wouldn’t dare even when she looked up from under her lashes and pressed against him. He looked at her in desperation and if only she could break his resolve he would have taken her on the nearest surface without hesitation.

Again the heat pooled and took hold, driving her to their bed and stripping along the way; always a woman of means she would not be deprived if she could help it. It took nothing to find a high as she ran her fingers between her legs and over her body. It would not satisfy her, not even close; for her hands were too small, too soft, too poised. Cullen, his hands were hard, large, so warm, and clumsy in such a charming way. Pressing too hard and leaving marks because he was a soldier, pressing too soft when she moved against the pain. Such a wonderful man, her husband, when he just let go, learned she was not made of glass and loved her with his entire being, it was perfect.

Such when they were interrupted once in his office, nothing sordid of course but they were sharing an intimate moment between lovers, and the messenger had no way of knowing. The command, the anger! Demanding that the dedicated soldier leave before she faced the wrath of her commander; Cullen returned to her body with confidence and pressure and the desk creaked dangerously with the aggression of their coupling.

Her breath caught, her chest heaved with effort as she chased the tickle of pleasure; too soft, she needed Cullen.

The door creaked and she heard his moan, the unmistakable shudder of air as he inhaled and the rumble from the very bottom of his soul as he exhaled. Only her husband could ever sound that way and indeed his gloved hand slid up her leg, cold and insistent. All too hard but she did not move away as he slid his fingers to join hers, making her sex twitch with the strange dual stimulation; Cullen paused and removed his glove before returning his hand to her. Inside her. Clean and warm and still hard as the first day they made love because he was a man of habit, training with his blade in the middle of the day.

He curled his fingers in that perfect way that made her whimper and gasp; writhe while trying to keep her legs apart. This man was the single most attentive lover she had ever taken and he turned his beautiful honey brown eyes up to her with fire that reminded her that he indeed still burned for her. Years later he still burned for her, not the Inquisitor, not the Herald, not even the Hero of Thedas. He burned for her. Straining her voice called his name softly through her whimpers, her peak coming and going, shockingly gentle, her entire body limp. Fingers still slid in and out of her lazily, keeping her slick and welcoming. She would always welcome him, always ready should he beckon her with a soft word, a breathless moan or even with the sly look from over a letter in the light of the setting sun.

His weight was always just teetering on being too heavy for her body to support but it made her feel safe, so as long as he made no plans to put on even more muscle then she was fine with it. Especially when his eyes practically twinkled with delight and he kissed her deeply, hands lacing into her long hair to cradle her head. His fingers were sticky, she would bathe later.

It was nothing to wrap her long legs around his hips, pressing her warm entrance against his leather leggings, his proud member held back by the material. He was aching for her and her heart swelled. There was no reason to be filled with such warmth when this man clearly loved her for so long but it still filled her. She had been feeling like she was not worthy of him, of his endless love and happiness… Not capable to give him the children he deserved and the life he wanted to live now that he was free to.

The warmth in her chest drove her to reach between them, pulling at the lacing that held his pants up until Cullen finally leaned back to free himself from them. To please him in all ways she could.

The swollen red member strained, bobbing with the beat of his heart and indeed his heart was racing. Cullen breathed in relief and she smiled, whispering to him that it was safe. She had known quite a few women that had children and had over heard them speaking to others that they sought other partners when with child. Husbands dared not be seen with their wives while their stomachs bulged with life. Not that Violace would dare do that to Cullen, no, not another man would do. Her body was his alone.

Cullen wanted her but did not want to hurt their unborn child, not like the men from home who complained that their beautiful, young brides were now swollen, old sows. No, Cullen seemed to see her even more beautiful this way. Her tired eyes and swollen ankles and belly bump that was growing every single day and he loved her for them. He would kiss her ankles as he massaged her feet and would gladly spread her salves over her skin to keep her unmarked. Until of course he found one of those pink lines she had been taught by her mother to be an ugly mar. His lips found the pink lines on her breast and trailed over them as he readied himself.

Hot, his member entered her, tight and stretching she whimpered in the way she did when she was going to climax. From the feeling of him for the first time in three months it was almost enough. His breath came out short and strangled, his arms shaking with effort to hold his weight mostly off her. Cullen began to rock, so gentle and soft, cradling her head and his lips still pressed against hers, so loving with a promise of forever. It was sex but it meant so much more when it was so intimate.

Whispered words, ‘I love you’, and Cullen filled her. He moaned low and went silent, lying carefully but boneless against her side with his head between her breasts just listening to her heart slow. It was lazy and comfortable… She wished this would last forever. They slept like that, only a few hours because Cullen was a man that had things to do. He was packing and preparing food and stopping to rub Violace’s legs and feet and aching breasts.

She loved his hands on her breasts, her chest was so sensitive and it felt amazing. In the future she would ask him to touch them, massage them… Suck them like their baby will… She would express her desires when her breasts swelled even more; he would listen to her wants and would not judge her for them.

After their preparations were completed, they slept quietly and happily curled up against each other. Even the nightmares that plagued her Commander were silent for this night; it may have had something to do with his hand placed firmly on her belly.

He woke her as gently as always, a bright smile on his face as he leaned over and kissed the sleep from her, sliding his lips over her face and eyes and chin until she was moaning for him. No he would not take her again, not with the armor covering his whole body and sword at his waist; as if this was just another day those years ago. Before when they had to hide, he was just as handsome today as he was back then… He would always be handsome no matter how many years would a pass.

Cullen carried her, fed her, and bathed her. Violace was not allowed to do anything herself and when she complained he smirked and kissed her, explaining that he just wanted one day where all her attention was on him. Her gentle reminder that had been every day since they had been married did nothing more then give him a silent knowing look. Of course she cursed him softly because she swooned over his dedication; again he smirked before carrying her through the threshold, just as he had done on their wedding night. Placing her on her horse and mounting it behind her, holding her since she was forced to ride sidesaddle. He was half hard when she settled her hip against him, he had amazing stamina… Never had she been so happy that he cared so little for the marriage proposals he received when serving the Inquisition. She couldn’t imagine her life without him or without his prowess when it came to bed time activities; silently fuming still over the women he had been with before. The jealously was never grand but in this moment she wanted very much to show those women how sharp her blades were.

Their journey took three days, only stopping for sleep tucked in their tiny tent with her belly supported carefully by her loving husband, working so hard to hold her belly ever so gently off the cool ground. Blankets pilled thick while Cullen bunked on the ground, hands cradling his little one still inside Violace. He would whisper to his little one of his love for both it and his wife, how beautiful the world was that Violace was indeed his wife. She loved his words, happily touching his face and thanking The Maker and Andraste for her husband. Still not one to believe she would thank them since her husband still had his faith.

Arriving in their new home they were greeted with grand fanfare, friends that were free to travel stood with a round of applause watching their once Commander carry the swollen Inquisitor effortlessly through their front door. Greetings and congratulations were given to their little one aside from Cole, ever the free floating sprit stopping Cullen mid-conversation with cryptic words.

‘Blood and pain. The smell of elfroot. Stay quiet, stay calm. They will be fine.’ Unsettling but Cullen remained calm. His nightmares few and far between since they married and he thanked Cole for the warning before insisting the spirit enjoy himself. It would have been easy to have Cullen forget but Cole didn’t dare, Cullen was special and he mentioned gently to Violace that ‘friends sing when they remember’. Cole never once mentioned to anyone besides her that fear was something he wanted Cullen to hold onto, cryptically explaining that Cullen’s fear kept him sharp, ‘sheathed swords will rust’. Everyone was far chattier with the mother-to-be than with the father; leaving him be as he sat at the chess board. Dorian being his opponent, the few words exchanged about the health of the Herald, her swollen belly and of course the name given to their child. Fereldan? Free Marshes? Andrastian? Dorian declared he was going to win, seeing as Cullen let his last knight be captured. What is an army without their knights?

Cullen won the match of course, picking up a cue from his wife he made an offhand comment that he could father enough children to try them all. Dorian was sufficiently distracted for the rest of the match.

The night was wrapped up with the women, Sera included, gathered about Violace to ask about the child and offer their advice about her future birth. Aside from Sera who only leaned in and placed her ear to the bump and loudly declared that child was going to be a ‘snotty little ankle biter’ boy and was going to be just like ‘his cully-wully daddy’. Cullen, utterly nonplussed, shook his head and declared that their first was going to be a beautiful baby girl because his wife craved fruit and slept on her right side. The house erupted in laughter as the Commander realized his outburst, slinking back to his quiet chair. Violace offered him a smile and he simply smiled back, cheeks pink and comfortable with a book in hand.

Varric was the last to leave, drafting the final book of his romance series. Hard in Hightown: Happily Ever After, the not so working title; where the Captain of the Guard and her husband retire with child and a city safely in the hands of her protégé. His inspiration coming from the Herald and her Commander and their little lion cub, as he had affectionately took to calling the baby.

Speaking of children he had to mention that the King and Queen of Ferelden were with child and soon it would be born. He found it fascinating considering the stories he had heard about Grey Wardens’ fertility, he mused about getting into correspondence with the King and his Queen to ask about their baby. Talking in general about couples that had children and those soon to, of course commenting on Josephine and Rainier as their ‘momentary’ fling did not seem so momentary at dinner.

Genuinely he wished Violace an easy birth since he would not be there when the baby was born. He was returning to Kirkwall soon so that he could seek out his best friend Hawke, having not heard from her in nearly a year now he worried. Even more so that he had not heard from the Champion’s ‘Blondie’ either and that man being a Grey Warden it had implications, maybe a new blight was coming. He missed her terribly… They shared tea long into the night until Cullen awoke from his nap in the large chair and without any hesitation gathered his wife from the padded bench with little protest. Varric wished them well and made them promise he would be invited to the child’s first birthday party; the air between them heavy with thoughts that Varric may never return from Weisshaupt Fortress. They were left unvoiced and parted on happier tones.

Violace did finally send a letter to her mother, only it was not her words but her husband’s. His words educated but practically crass; she did not mind in the slightest as her mother was quick to return the notice that she was going to be married in the first place. Lelianna had reported quietly that her mother and father were quick to withdrawal their daughter’s name from the land claims, leaving them to the youngest Trevelyan of the line. Violace did still care about her family and it had hurt to see the notice of marriage resealed and sent with a blackened edge; Cullen did not hesitate to express his anger over it. It was only a month before their first child was born before they heard from the family that they set aside a fund that would be delivered by courier by next summer.

Winter had come and gone, and the heat of summer was fast on their heels as she simply waited for the birth to come. She craved sex and food and the chill of snow as her body convinced itself that she was living in the Deeproads, drenched in sweat every hour. She hardly slept, her arousal keeping her so wound that she relentlessly paced the halls of their home or scarf down elfroot despite the bitter taste. It was not the only thing she craved. Violace ate like she was three growing teenage boys in one, every meal their cooks and attendees smile with delight as Lady Rutherford consumed the banquet set before her. Delighting happily how good it was each and every time.

Cullen of course ever the gentleman cleaned up for her since she did not want the attendees to do it when they were simple people now, their servants only requested until the baby’s first birthday. He helped her from room to room since her belly was so swollen and her feet hurt so bad she nearly fell. Indeed she did once, onto her knees but Cullen vowed never again.

Her knees gave as they made their way to their room, Cullen held her tight and firm as Violace gripped at her tummy, thinking it a contraction. His hand joined hers only to feel a firm and very powerful kick against his hand. Not being the first time yet his face lit up as it always did, pride and joy turning his honey eyes into sunrise. He kissed her deeply as they made their way through the halls. Their midwife suggested for her size and the activity it could be twins but she was unsure; Violace was small for twins but not small enough for just one. Of course that meant the midwife was nearby at all times. The only time Violace had time to herself was in the bath after her husband left the room, not bothering to hide how hard he was.

Private moments were shockingly lonely. Such as now in the candle lit room that was filled with the warmth of her bath and the smell of rose water. She missed the smell of stiff soap that Cullen used, vaguely smelling of grass and musk that mixed with his natural masculine scent. Missed Skyhold, even with the lukewarm water that smelled like snow… So unaccustomed to having a noble’s bath. So uncomfortable being alone… Their tub far too small and her belly far too big to spend any time with her husband when they weren’t moving about the house.

She could hardly wait until they could be intimate again since just watching him from across the room, or hear him pant her name from behind a closed door was maddening. They could enjoy themselves now even but Cullen openly expressed his worry not for the baby, or babies, but for her. The weight made her back too sore to be on her knees and she couldn’t lie on her back because that same weight took her breath away. The only way they could be intimate without her hurting would to have him hold all of her, he was capable but he did not trust himself to be sturdy while lost to pleasure.

Water splashed from the tub as Cullen threw the door open, surprising his wife, dressed only in a loose breeches with that infuriatingly sexy smirk on his face. Shocked and ready to cover herself out of habit, Violace felt the coil in her belly tighten; that look on his face spoke volumes. He pushed the edges of his pants softly and down the fabric went, pooling at his ankles before he stepped out of them and walked to the rim of the tub. It was only now she was aware how big the tub was, easily big enough to hold three people comfortably; it was not the tub they had been using. It was exactly the same except for the size and then Violace realized that Cullen had planned this; he slid into the tub and met her surprised revelation.

Cullen pressed in close to his wife and took her lips with his own, a knee coming between her legs and pressing until her opening was spread against the blunt knee. A hand came to comb her hair as the other palmed at her breasts, smearing the milk that leaked from her nipple across the surface. She moaned openly, racing to her climax so quickly that when his teeth scrapped her neck she did come, whimpering and shaking. Racing to climax again as Cullen flexed his calf and his knee pressed hard against her clit; he had to back off as she struggled to catch her breath. A blessing in disguise as it allowed him to maneuver his wife onto her knees in the tub and hold her upper body up by her engorged breasts. There was no straining or pain as the water itself was holding her up, comfortably cradled by the water and her husband’s hands.

Violace never told him that he was truly a genius but in this moment she found the words to sigh that he was. This idea of his was working perfectly as his hardness was tucked between her thighs, the head touching her opening, teasing her. Oh she wasn’t going to have that. No she gripped the heavy stone with her hands and pushed back, her lips parting as his cock slid between them, sadly not sliding into her like she wanted. It only took a second for Cullen to pull back and slide in with a graceful motion. Having denied their needs so long, it did not take much for them to come together, moans mixing and their fluids mixing with the bath water.

After they dried each others body, stopping to kiss their favorite places and nip at sensitive skin until they were ready for bed. They did not make it to sleep that night because within the hour Violace had gone into labor. Cullen holding his wife’s hand as she screamed and gouged him with her nails, trying to soothe her fears as the first child was pushed out of her and quickly the midwife passed it off. There was another child and it was breech. Violace cried pitifully as the midwife struggled to turn the child, her muscles straining to hold back so it could be done but the midwife was fearful the child would die.

That was truly a desperate moment; Violace went pale and looked up to her Commander, yes Commander, because she needed his quick thinking to save their child. Cullen did not hesitate; pushing the midwife aside he pushed his hand into her and turned the child. Violace could not hold back her screams but Cullen grit his teeth and continued on; his resolve could not falter. Hesitate and he would lose his child. Slicked with blood he helped birth the baby, catching the little body and pressing his finger against the chest until there was a slight gurgle of fluid and a piercing cry. Both babies were crying, one gently and the other as loud as the tiny little lungs could.

A baby girl and a little baby boy, gave them quite the scare that little boy. They were too tired to name the twins that night. Violace fell asleep almost immediately once both children were declared healthy and happy; the labor lived up to its namesake. Cullen stayed awake longer but not by much, he held his babies in each arm to his bare chest as the midwife and the help cleaned up the room and his wife. He only passed the children into another person's care when they insisted they clean the blood off them and he dared not let them out of his sight until he fell asleep by their bassinets.

Morning came calmly as Cullen rose with the sun and went to his children’s’ side, they were awake and staring at him with their pink faces and the most beautiful eyes. They both shared their mother’s eyes, inquisitive and loving, a tint of defiance as they yawned and cooed for him. They needed their first taste of mother’s milk. With a little bundle in each arm he took them to Violace, she was still propped up from the night before but she was resting, eyes closed and chest rising and falling. One of their attendants was cleaning the room, nearly finished with the blood stains when he asked for her help. Just to expose her chest so the children can feed. They were left alone with their new, larger family, Cullen cradling the babies against his wife’s breasts. They were ravenous; they drank for nearly an hour. In that time Violace had woken, groggily looked at her husband and then to their babies at her breasts, sighing happily and letting her eyes slide closed again. The entire day was him sitting at her side with the babies, speaking to them as they cooed back at him between feedings. All while his wife slid in and out of sleep between feedings and his prodding for her to eat.

 


End file.
